


The Queen Of Ice and Fire Canceled

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dragons, F/M, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister Redemption, Jon Snow Has a Twin Sister, Lions, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, OC, Pregnancy, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alyssa Targaryen Daughter Of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark twin to Jon Snow find herself caught up in the middle of the games of thrones.After her father death she escaped King Landing and goes across the narrow sea and find out about her true identity and create her own legacy" I Am Alyssa Targaryen of House Targaryen and Stark Mother Of Dragons and I Will Reign Hell Fire Upon My Enemies
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Trouble On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jaime Lannister Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble happened on the road while traveling to King's Landing

Amelia Point Of View

"2 weeks have passed since we left Winterfall and I miss home even more I hate that I had to leave home most importantly Jon left and I've been a depressed state lately. As I am laying my back against a tree I begin to read my favorite book from home as I am reading my book I hear footsteps approach I take out my sword until I see Jaime walking towards me.

I sign and put away my sword, Not ladylike for a lady to have a sword Jaime says, it's for my own protection it's always good to be cautious Amelia says.

This is fine work Jaime say as he take the sword out of her hand and start to aspect it, my brother Jon gave it to me Amelia says.

How can a bastard like him afford this Jaime ask curious, he not a bastard and he made it himself Amelia say angry that he called her twin a bastard.

Quite a temper you have Jaime says cocky, you're rude and I respect your family why can't you respect mines Amelia ask. Look Im sorry okay I didn't mean to call him that Jaime says knowing he was wrong for what he said.

Apologize accepted now go I would like to be alone Amelia say and she sit back down reading her book, Jaime takes the book out of her hands and say I thought we agree to get to know either not ignore either, we are but I want some peace before we get to King's Landing Amelia says annoyed he can't leave her alone.

We you can have peace when we get there right now I want to get to know more about you Jaime ask, fine as long as I get to know more about you Amelia says and she gets up from the ground.

Well Amelia what would you like to know Jaime ask, Who was your first opponent Amelia ask, well I was 16 when I killed my first it was a clean slice across the head Jaime says cocky.

What made you want to be a knight Amelia ask, As Jaime stare at her shock she would ask that, I don't really know Jaime says knowing he lying he only join the knight watch so he can be close with his sister. What about you what made your have passion for music Jaime ask curious.

I always been been good as a child I guess I always love to sing everytime singer would come to WinterFall I would love to listen to the music Amelia says. Well you have a beautiful voice cam you sing me a song Jaime says with a smile, I don't know Amelia says nervously she has never sang for anyone else expect her family and friends.

Please I would love to hear your voice Jaime says pleading, okay fine Amelia say with a smile.

Amelia take a deep breath and begins to sing her favorite song

As Amelia sing the final word of the song, Jaime looks at her with lust and romance in his eyes and he press his lips against hers and kiss her.

Amelia stand their shock not knowing what to do and pulls away she looks away she begins to blush until Jaime gently pulls her face to him and say don't look away I love making you blush he say in seductive tone.

I should go Amelia says nervously and she start to walk away until Jaime pulls her arm back and press his lip to hers again Amelia kiss him back. They continue to kiss one another until shouting they pull away from either.

Jaime leaves to find out what's going on, Amelia goes to find her father, father father, Amelia where your sisters Ned ask, idk I been with Jaime Amelia says.

The queen wants here Ned says worried, why Amelia ask, Nymeria bite the prince Ned says, I go look for her father Amelia says.

Amelia start to search everywhere for Arya until she find her in the forest, Arya thank god your alright what happened Amelia ask

It wasn't my fault Amelia the prince wad attack my friend and I tried to stop him but he began to attack me until Nymeria bite him Arya says scared she jumps into Amelia arms

It's alright little pup Amelia says, solider start to circle around them and say give us the girl, I take her to the queen Amelia say in a protective tone.

As Amelia and Arya head inside they see the queen and the king with the prince. Arya thank god your alright what is the meaning of this why wasn't my daughter brought once to me Ned ask

How dare you speak to your king like that the queen said, quiet woman I never meant to frighten the girl but we need to get this business down ned but The king says.

Your girl and that butchers boy attacked my son that animal of her nearly tear off his arm The queen said

That not true she bit bim a little he was hurting Micah Arya says

Joffrey told us what happened you and that boy beat him with cubs while you set your wolf on him the queen says

That's not what happened Arya say Amelia try to clam her down

Yes it is they all attacked me and she throw my sword in the river Joffrey says

Liar Arya says

Shut up Joffrey says

Enough he tells me one thing she tell me another thing seven hells what am I to make of this where's your other daughter ned The king ask

In bed asleep your grace Ned says

Not she not Sansa come here little dove The queen says

Sansa enter the room and stand next to father

Now child tell me what happened tell it all tell it true it a great crime to lie to your king the king says

I don't know I don't remember everything happened so fast Sansa says

Liar Liara Arya says and she begin to attack Sansa

Arya enough Amelia says and she pulls her away from Sansa

She as wild as that animal of her I want her punished the queen say finding this amusing

What would you have me do wipe her through the streets children fight done over, Ned see to that your daughter discipline and I see to mine The king says and get up.

What about the direwolf what about the beast that savage your son the queen says

I forget the damn direwolf the king says

We found no trace of the direwolf your grace

We have two other wolf the queen says

As you well the king says

Direwolves are not pet get them dogs they'll be happy the king says.

He doesn't mean Lady and Rhaella right no no not lady and rhaella they didn't bite anyone there good Sansa say upset

Rhaella didn't bite anyone she good Amelia say in a upset tone.

Lady and Rhaella wasn't there you leave them alone Arya says.

Please don't let them do this it wasn't lady or rhaella Sansa say in a loud tone

Is this your command your grace Ned ask

The king walks out the room where are the beast the queen ask

This is all your fault you give them your wolf Me and Amelia wolves doesn't deserve to die Sansa says angrily

Shut up if you would told the truth then Micah would still be alive Arya says and they begin to agrue.

Shut up both of you Im sick of hearing it have some respect for yourselves because I am tried of dealing with Amelia say angry and she walks out the room with tears.

Sansa and Arya stand their shock and upset that they made their older sister upset

Jorah take the girls to their tent Ned says, I do it myself

Is this some kind of trick the queen says, their wolves of the north they deserve better than a butcher slaying Ned says

As Amelia angry goes to her tent she start to break down and grab her hair, this isn't fair Rhaella didn't bite anyone.

Jaime Point Of View

As Jaime watch the starks girl fight he can tell Amelia has had enough of her younger sister arguing.

Did you have to kill both of the wolves Amelia wolf wasn't there Jaime say to his sister. Yes I did our son arm got nearly torn off because of that direwolf Cersei say in a angry tone.

But not Amelia' s she didn't attack Joffrey she was with me when it happened Jaime says, Oh the little wolf bitch was with you how perfect you really think you can replace her with me she doesn't know how you like to be touch Cersei say in a jealous tone.

I am not replacing you with her I love you and only you Jaime says and tries to kiss her, No you don't get to kiss me you defend that wolf bitch over me Cersei say angrily and walks away.

As Jaime sign he know that Cersei will do something vicious to Amelia I have to protect her she doesn't deserve my sister wrath.

As Amelia is getting ready for bed she see Arya enter her tent with a tearful face, Im sorry that they killed Rhaella Arya says, its not your fault Amelia says.

Can I stay here with you I don't want to stay with Sansa tonight Arya says, Amelia climbs into bed and Arya put her head on her shoulder and they fall asleep.


	2. A Dragon Reborn In Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Hannah are attack by the lannister guards, and Robb fights against the lannisters
> 
> Lord Varys visit Edward Stark in the dungeons
> 
> The Mystery Knight is reveled

As Amelia and Hannah stop to set up camp, as they are sitting up camp they hear a branch snap, Amelia takes out her sword they hear footsteps approcah,

Lady Amelia surprise to run into you the two knights say with a smirk, The Queen sent you to kill me Amelia says with a sign.

Yes she did, she told us to make it painful the guard say and he take out his sword, Amelia begins to charge toward him and they begin to fight, sword clashes against sword.

Hannah runs and don't look back Amelia says, I can't leave you Hannah says not wanting to leave her friend, If I don't make it tell my family I love them Amelia says and she continue to fight the guard.

The guard trips her and she falls to the ground, the two guards tie her to a tree, Any last words the guards says, Go to hell Amelia says while she spits in his face. As Amelia let some tears fall across her face knowing this might be her last moments, she see the chest and grabs all the eggs in her hand holding it close to her.

The guard slap Amelia across the face, the guards grab torches and lit Amelia on fire, the fire spreads and Amelia start to scream as she continue to scream she notice that she doesn't feel it,

As Amelia stand there all her clothes disappear and she hears something begin to crack, the eggs begin to crack and 4 little dragons begin to cry out and screech.

She see a purple creature crawl up her leg and she cover herself with her arms, as the fire begins to die out, Hannah calls for Amelia, Amelia Amelia please don't be died I can't do this alone.

As Amelia slowly stand up, Hannah looks at her shock, Amelia fully stand up and she hear dragons screech behind her and looks around.

Amelia look up at Hannah and say please don't freak out, Im not its just wow you hatch dragons omg Hannah says shock.

Yeah I guess I did I don't understand how Amelia says, omg Amelia your hair it's silver like the targaryens Hannah says in a shock voice.

What I don't understand what is happened Amelia ask in a scared voice, Lady I can answer all your questions you seek the mystery knight says.

Who are you Amelia ask as she cover herself up, Im the mystery knight from the tournament but my name is Edgar Im a fire priestess.

As Edgar steps in the light Amelia notice he a very handsome man, he had black long hair and violet eyes. Why did you crown me at the tournament Amelia ask curious.

I crown you because in my eyes I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the kingdom Edgar says, As Amelia is about to respond she hears the dragons begin to screech at Edgar.

Clam its alright Amelia says trying to clam the dragons down, they seem to listen to her and lay their head on her shoulder. They seem very protective of you my queen Edgar says.

Why are you call me your queen Amelia ask, you are your father has ask me to protect and serve you my sword is yours if you'll have me Edgar as bow on his knees.

I accept your sword but Im not your queen Amelia says, my queen you are I have a letter for you, your father told me to give this to you if something were to happened to him read it and you'll understand Edgar says.

As Amelia takes the letter from his hand she begin to read and begin to stand their shock, what does the letter say Amelia Hannah ask.

Im not my father daughter, my real father is Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother is Lyanna Stark Me and Jon are Targaryen my real name is Alyssa Targaryen Amelia says.

So that mean you and Jon are the true heirs to the throne Hannah says, Yes it seem like it I have always had a small feeling I was different Amelia says sadly. My queen you are the heir to the iron throne it's yours and I will serve you in whatever way I can Edgar says.

I don't want the iron throne I want to go home I want my mother Amelia says sadly, I know you do what do you want to do my queen Edgar ask.

Before my father was arrested he gave me enough money to start somewhere new as long as I stay in Westeros Queen Cersei will always try to kill me and my baby I can't think of anything place safe but across the narrow sea Amelia says.

Amelia you want to sail away from Westeros what about your mother and brother Hannah ask, I want to go to them but I can't I will always be a target here but if I sailed to Essos I could start be safe there Amelia says.

I agree my queen you will never be safe here Queen Cersei will always try to kill you Edgar says,

I know I can't lose this baby I will raise this child on my own I will come back when it safe Amelia says, I will stand by your side My queen Hannah say with a smile.

As the dragon screech in agreement Amelia chuckles, so what are you going to name these fellows Hannah ask while pet one of them.

The blue one will be named Eddard after my father,

The red one, Catalina after my mother, the white one

after my brother Jones.

What about this little fellow Hannah says refer to the purple dragon, I will name Rhyanna after my real mother and father Amelia says with a smile.

As Amelia Hannah Edgar begin their journey together to Essos with Eddard, Catlaina, Jones, Rhyanna railing behind.

2 days later

In the dungeons below Kings Landing

As Ned Stark is laying in the dungeons below he signs, he hears footsteps begin to approach Lord Varys step closer.

Lord Varys Ned says acknowledge him, Lord Stark Im sorry that this has happened Lord Varys say while he hand him a cup of water. Are my daughters are okay Edward ask,

Yes Sansa has beg our new king for your life, Arya has dissaper and Amelia has escaped from King Landing with Lady Hannah Lord Vary says. Ned nod

My lord may I give you advice Do whatever the queen wants you to do Queen Cersei is will spare you life and you will join the night watch with your nephrew Lord Varys says.

Nephrew he's my son Ned says, we both no that's not true I know that Amelia and Jon are targaryens , Amelia is so much like the old silver prince Lord Varys says. How did you know Edward ask curiously on how he figure it out, I have spies all thought the land Lord Varys said.

If you knew this entire time how come you didn't tell the king Ned ask, I am loyal to the realm and I believe that Amelia is the rightful queen the people love here Lord Varys says

I don't want Amelia to be caught in all of this Ned says sadly, it's her destiny to be queen Lord Varys says, What about Daenerys Targaryen she will fight Amelia for her father throne it will turn into a blood bath Edward says.

Daenerys Targaryen is indeed very beautiful but she has no knowledge of this land she doesn't know how to rule here Amelia has been here her whole life she knows the land better Lord Varys says.

I don't want my daughter anywhere near this all I can pray is that she somewhere far away and safe Ned says with a sad smile, Lord Stark if you love your children then do what the queen says Lord Varys says with a sad smile and leaves the dungeons.

Robb Stark Camp

As Catelyn Stark is waiting for her son to return back from battle she start to get nervous, please gods please spare my son, as she hears the war hones, shd see her son riding back toward her and she smiles in relief

She see the man drag a man towards her Jaime Lannister as he is throw to the floor

Lady Stark I would offer you my sword it seem I have lost it Jaime says, It's not your sword I want give me my husband my daughters back Catelyn says in angry tone.

It seem I have lost them too expect for Amelia Jaime say with a smirk, Catelyn slaps her across the face and his head goes sideways, Kill him robb he cut down 20 of our men Theon says

No he more use to us alive take him away Robb commands, chained him in irons Catelyn commands and shoots him a glare before he is dragged away. The men begin to cheer around them, The bird will sing our victory Theon says.

One victory doesn't make us conquers we still haven't free my father or my sisters Robb says with a sad smile.

We will free them Theon says with a smile and Robb pats him on the back.

Back In King's Landing

As Ned Stark is dragged throw the crowd people start to shout and throw things at him, as he turn his head he see Sansa next to the queen. As he signs he know what he has to do, 

My name is Eddard Stark Lord of WinterFall I have failed my king and tried to steal the throne from King Joffrey he is the true heir I ask god for my forgiveness.

Your grace what is to be done to this traitor the high speta ask" my mother and my beloved has ask me to show mercy to Lord Stark and let him join the nights watch Ser llyn bring me his head Joffrey commands.

Joffrey No Sansa says as she is being held back by a guard, my son this is maddness Queen Cersei says trying to talk her son out of this, Joffrey ignore her and still calls for his head.

As everyone begin to cheer, Arya is watching for a far she tries to go but is pull back, Let me go Arya says.

As Ser llyn take out his sword he lift in the air and Ned Stark take one last look and Sansa and Arya he closes his eyes and can only hope Amelia is somewhere safe, the sword comes crashes down and Edward sees nothing but blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The Mystery Knight is revealed he will be a huge part of Amelia journey to Essos as well as Hannah
> 
> My OC will be having her own storyline she won't meet Daenerys Until Season 7.
> 
> In Part 2 Amelia will be trying to live in a new land also she will be deal with her pregnancy.
> 
> Amelia will have a interested storyline she will gather her own armies and allies. She will make many new friends and allies along the way.
> 
> I don't want Amelia to Join Daenerys because I want her to have her own storyline with Hannah and Edgar.
> 
> The Dragons will be a bit bigger than Daenerys's
> 
> The Blue Dragon (a ice dragon egg) is a winter and fire dragon it will have blue flames.
> 
> Eddard and Catalina are the biggest dragons out of the four , Rhyanna and Jones are a littler smaller.
> 
> I


End file.
